


nothing is set in stone

by babylupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylupin/pseuds/babylupin
Summary: it's been a long time since harry was involved with someone romantically. he's had plenty of chances, but his kids are his whole world. except they're more or less grown up now, and harry's beginning to feel a little touch-starved. the person he thought he was meant to be with is getting engaged to someone else, and the person he thinks he might stand a chance with would cause drama for his son, who's found a soulmate of his own. can harry find happiness without hurting everyone he loves?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've got 6 chapters ready to post, but don't know how many more are to come and definitely haven't finished yet. writer's block is a treat. hope you enjoy what i've come up with this far :)

It had been years since Harry had been kissed. The last person he’d kissed was Ginny, and she and him had split up when Lily was in her second year at Hogwarts and since then Harry had dedicated his life to his children and his work. He didn’t have time for a love life, and Merlin knew he’d had his share of love in the past. He and Ginny got back together properly after the war and she wasn’t even twenty when she’d had James, thanks to buckets of Firewhisky and her and Harry not taking proper precautions at Hermione’s twenty-first birthday party. But they had both felt that they were ready, and when James was born, they’d both loved him so much that they had Albus just over a year later, although Albus had been planned. After a few more years, they’d had their last child together, Lily Luna, whom they both adored just as much as James and Albus. 

Twelve years later, however, Harry and Ginny realised that as much as they loved each other, they weren’t _ in love _ any more. Fortunately, the feeling had been mutual and they’d separated. But three years down the line, Ginny was in a happy relationship with Luna Lovegood and Harry was still single. And still married. He’d had plenty of chances to hook up with people: men and women seemed to throw themselves at him at parties where workplace rules didn’t apply, but Harry had never been interested. He’d wanted to be there for his kids and let them be the centre of his universe rather than a boyfriend or girlfriend. There was only so long that this worked, though, and three years of being single were beginning to catch up with Harry. He started to realise that he could have someone in his life and still be there for his kids. So he decided he was going to put himself back in the game.

It was a rainy Monday afternoon in April when Albus wandered into Harry’s bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. 

“Alright, love?” Harry asked him, pulling off his glasses and rubbing the lenses against the fabric of his t-shirt. Albus nodded. 

“Yeah, are you? You haven’t been out of bed all day.”

“I have too. Where do you think this cup of tea came from?” Harry grinned. “Anyway, it’s the first day of my week off. I can do what I want.”

Albus laughed. “Alright then… Listen, Dad, I was wondering - uh - could Scorpius and his Dad come to dinner sometime this week? For a proper dinner, I mean. We could go out, or we could have them over here?”

“Slow down, Al, one thing at a time,” Harry said, smiling fondly. “You want Scorpius and Draco over for dinner? Any reason why?”

“I mean, Scorpius is my boyfriend, and Mr Malfoy is his father-”

“Really? I had no idea.”

“Oh, sod off,” Albus grinned. “Anyway, I just felt like having dinner with him and his dad and you. And James and Lily, I guess.”

“Yeah, we can do that, if that’s what you want. We’re all going to dinner with your mum and Luna tomorrow night, so not then… How about Thursday or Friday? Whatever’s best for them. Tell them to come here; I’ll make dinner.”

Albus nodded. “Thanks, Dad. I’ll go and text Scorpius now.”

He pushed himself up off the bed and strode from the room. Harry yawned and turned to stare out of the window. He could see Lily playing with Orla, her cat, in the garden. He suspected that James Sirius was in his bedroom, where he always was. Or maybe in the kitchen, rifling through the cupboards for a snack. Deciding to go and find his eldest son, whom he had not seen yet that day, Harry got up and left his room. He knocked on James’s bedroom door and waited for the muffled “Come in!” until he pushed it open. Harry wrinkled his nose at the stench that hit him in the face like a Stunning Spell.

The room was a mess. Harry could hardly see the carpet what with the clothes that lay abandoned on the floor. There was a stack of plates on the desk and numerous empty juice boxes and pop cans littered around the room. The laundry basket was overflowing with dirty underpants and socks, and in the middle of all the chaos, James sat on his bed, which was - naturally - unmade. He looked quite content with the mess and was tapping his foot along to the beat of the song which was playing loudly from a speaker on his bedside table. His laptop was open in front of him, but he was texting on his phone. He looked up at Harry and smiled warmly.

“Hiya, Dad,” he said. “How’s your holiday going?”

“It has just been ruined by this mess.” Harry sighed. “How are there so many clothes everywhere, James? You’ve only been here for two days!”

“Well, yeah, but I couldn’t find anything in my bag, so I had to take it all out.”

“And what about these?” Harry asked, moving over to James’s untidy desk and indicating the stack of plates and bowls.

“They’re stacked, aren’t they?”

“James, I know it doesn’t bother  _ you _ having your room this messy, but I hate it.  _ Please _ tidy it up at some point today. I want all this mess gone by dinner time.”

“It’s already half past two! It’ll take me ages to clean this up!”

“Well, you should’ve thought about that before you made the mess.”

James growled and Harry rolled his eyes, backing out of the room and taking the stack of plates with him. Out of all his children, Harry saw James the most. He was out of Hogwarts and on a Quidditch scholarship at a university in Plymouth. He, Albus and Lily were on their Easter break and had spent the first week of their holidays at the Burrow. Harry had been working an important case and had missed it, much to his dismay. Fortunately, his children were spending the last week of the holidays at his house, and he would be able to properly hang out with them after solving the case last night.

“Hey, Dad, when are we going to meet Mum and Luna tomorrow?” Lily Luna asked as Harry walked into the kitchen.

“Er - I think we’ll leave around half five.”

She nodded. “Okay, thanks. I’m just going to put a film on, you want to join?”

“What are you watching?” Harry inquired, filling the kettle with water and switching it on.

_ “Hunt for the Wilderpeople.” _

“Again?”

“I love it,” she shrugged. “Taika Waititi is a genius.”

“You’re not wrong there.” Harry agreed. “I’ll be there in a sec. You want a cup of tea?”

“Nah, I’m alright. I’ll have a banana milkshake though!”

“Funny,” Harry frowned. “I don’t remember offering a banana milkshake.”

*

Harry looked at himself in the mirror one last time and aimlessly ran a hand through his mess of hair. Both of his sons had inherited his hair: jet black, unruly, completely immune to any sort of hair product. Lily’s hair was just like Ginny’s. In fact, Lily was the spitting image of Ginny. Albus looked just like Harry, with Harry’s hair and the bright green eyes (Lily and James had brown eyes like Ginny). James looked like Harry and Ginny: he had Harry’s hair and dark skin, much darker than either of his siblings, Ginny’s eyes and a smattering of freckles about his face, and the same tenderness in his eyes that both Harry and Ginny had. Everyone at work always said that all three of Harry’s children were beautiful when they saw the photo on his desk, and he agreed. Not because he had to, but because they  _ were _ . Inside and out. Harry smiled as he remembered hearing Scorpius Malfoy say that Albus ‘radiated beauty and happiness’ when he was at their house once. Harry had known then that Scorpius was right for his son.

“COME ON, DAD, WE NEED TO GO!” Lily shouted up the stairs, and Harry moved away from the mirror, already thinking about how he should have worn something different. He checked his watch: he did not have time to change.

“Got your coats?” he asked James, Albus and Lily as he hurried down the stairs. They all nodded.

“Right, let’s go,” Harry said, holding the door open for his children. They walked out into the evening, the landscape around them set on fire by the light of the sun setting behind the hill. Harry locked the front door behind him with a flick of his wand and hurried to catch up with the others, slipping his arm through Lily’s and ruffling James’s hair.

Luna and Ginny were waiting by the time the four of them arrived at the restaurant. They stood up to greet them, and everything was a blur of people moving back and forth to exchange hugs and kisses.

“Hey, love, are you okay?” Ginny hummed as Lily pulled her mother into a tight hug. Lily nodded and moved away to let Harry say hello to Ginny.

“Alright?” Harry asked, kissing her on the cheek. She nodded and smiled at him fondly. “You look handsome.”

“Why do you sound surprised?” Harry asked, taking his seat. “I always look handsome.”

They met at this restaurant all the time, so Luna and Ginny had already ordered everyone’s food and drinks, and the appetisers arrived not long after Harry had sat down. The six of them tucked into the garlic bread and bruschetta.

“So, I hear you’re having a formal dinner this week, Al.” Ginny grinned at her son across the table.

“I would have invited you, Mum, but we saw you last week at the Burrow-”

“No, no, I wasn’t being jealous. I was just wondering why you want it to be a ‘proper dinner’.”

He shrugged earnestly. “I dunno. I just - I know Dad and Mr Malfoy didn’t get on at school, and now that me and Scorp are going out, I think we should clear the air.”

“The air was cleared,” Harry said into his glass. “-a long time ago. After his trial...or was it before? Anyway, he apologised and thanked me for defending him at the trial and...that was that.”

“So are you friends with him now?” Lily asked.

Harry shook his head slowly. “Not exactly. The only time we ever really interact is when we run into each other in the lift. My relationship with Draco is made up of nods and awkward smiles we make at each other in passing at the Ministry.”

“Exactly!” said Albus. “If me and Scorpius get married, I don't want it to be so awkward-”

Ginny nearly shot her drink out of her nose. “Woah, woah, woah -  _ married?” _

“You’re a bit young to be thinking about marriage, Al,” said Harry, frowning.

“I remember dressing myself up as a bride when I was really little,” said Luna dreamily, staring at nothing in particular. “I saw photos of my mum and wanted to be dressed up just like her…”

Everyone was silent for a minute before Albus rounded on his parents angrily. “You two got married well young!”

“Just because we did does not mean you should!” Harry argued. “You could be more organised!”

“Are you saying you didn’t want to marry Mum?” James cut in.

“No!” said Harry and Ginny at the same time. Harry squeezed Ginny’s hand. “Guys, I wanted to marry your Mum with all my heart. But we  _ were _ young, and we hadn’t really thought anything through. I think, because we broke up and then  _ literally _ went to war, didn’t die, and got back together, we thought we should get married. But if I could go back, I would tell myself to think about it more carefully.”

“And anyway, you are definitely  _ not _ marrying Scorpius until you’re together for at least another two years.”

“WHY? We’ve already been together for nearly four!”

“Oh that’s sweet.” Luna chimed.

“You’re too young.” Harry said again, his tone final.

Albus rolled his eyes exasperatedly and sighed. “Listen, Mum, Dad, I don’t  _ want _ to marry Scorpius right now. I love him with every fibre of my being but I’m only being hypothetical. It would be nice to marry him one day, but I need to think about it more, like you said.”

“Maybe date some other people…” Harry suggested.

“How many people have  _ you _ dated, Dad?” Lily perked up, tucking her long red hair behind her ears.

“Ooh, I’d like to hear this,” said James and Albus together.

“Really? Are we really doing this?” Harry sighed. “Fine. Okay - um - three.”

_ “Three?” _ James’s jaw dropped. “You’re nearly forty and you’ve only dated  _ three _ people? In your  _ life _ ?”

Harry shrugged. “Well, I mean, the first one was very sweet and innocent but it only lasted a few months. And then…”

“Who was it?”

“Cedric Diggory.”

“Oh, the boy Auntie Fleur says I should be named after,” Albus nodded. “You’ve told us about him before, right?”

Harry nodded. He could feel a lump in his throat but was determined not to cry. It had been so long since he’d lost Cedric. He needed to be strong for him. “Yeah. He was one of the loveliest gentlemen I’ve ever met. He beat me in Quidditch in my third year, fair and square, but he demanded a rematch.”

Lily and James frowned. “Why?”

“Because of the conditions in which he won. It  _ was _ fair, but he didn’t think so. Anyway, we didn’t get the rematch, and he apologised for it. He was just like that  _ all _ the time.”

“An angel.” Luna nodded, her eyes glossy with tears.

“He was too young,” said Ginny, her voice shaking. “He deserved so much better. He had such a life ahead of him-”

“And Voldemort stole it from him.” Harry spat, hatred bubbling up inside him. He felt Ginny’s warm hand on his own, and he immediately calmed down. He smiled at her and wiped a tear from his eye.

James, Albus and Lily were all staring at their food vacantly, obviously feeling slightly awkward. Harry noticed this and hurried on. “Anyway, when he died I was devastated. But I found someone who was going through the same thing and we...we went out for a bit. Cho Chang.”

“That’s a cool name,” James noted, leaning back in his chair.

Harry nodded. “But her and I...it didn’t work out in the end. I didn’t date anyone else until your Mum, over a year later. But then we broke up because of the war and I wanted her to be safe-”

“That’s cute.” James chipped in again.

“-but after the war we got back together.”

“And we were really happy together for another sixteen years. We split up because we weren’t - aren’t - in love any more, at least not with each other. But we do still love each other, guys,” Ginny said. “Just not in the same way.”

“You feel that way about Luna, now,” Lily nodded. It was a harmless comment, and it was true, but it still stung Harry. He was able to hide it well, though. Ginny and Luna laughed, Ginny’s eyes flickering up to look at Harry for half a second. He pretended not to notice.

“There we go, that’s the story of my love life done,” Harry grinned. “Can we please change the subject now?”


	2. Chapter 2

“James, I need to go to the Ministry for a meeting, could you finish this off for me?” Harry said, walking through the living room and hurrying up the stairs to change into more appropriate clothing. He returned a moment later wearing deep blue robes so dark they were almost black. He fished his cloak out from the cupboard and slipped it on.

“Where are you going, Dad?” Lily asked, coming in from the garden.

“Sorry, love, I’ve just got to go fix something at work.”

“But you’re on holiday!”

“I know. They’re arseholes for not understanding that. Will you set the table for me and help James with the food, please? I won’t be long…  _ Ministry of Magic!” _

He stepped into the emerald flames in the fireplace and disappeared with a loud  _ whoosh _ . Albus wandered into the living room and looked around. “Where’s Dad gone?”

Lily flopped onto the sofa and pulled out her phone. “Work.”

“But Scorpius and his Dad are coming over for tea!”

“Yeah, and  _ we’ve _ got to finish making dinner!” James called, throwing a tea towel at his younger brother. “Come on, chop these potatoes. Lily, you do the naan.”

The Floo roared again and Lily peered over to the fireplace to see what was going on. “Hi, Hermione! What’s up?”

“Hello, is your dad around?”

Lily shook her head. “No, you’ve just missed him. He went into work.”

“Right. Good. Are you alright, love?”

“I’m okay. We’re having Albus’s boyfriend and his dad over for dinner tonight,” Lily told her. “I expect it will be extremely awkward given that Albus’s boyfriend’s dad is Draco Malfoy.”

“Draco Malfoy is coming to your house for dinner?” Hermione looked flabbergasted. “Like, a proper sit-down dinner? With  _ your _ dad?”

“It’s not like it’s going to be just them. Me, James and Albus and Scorpius will be there too.”

“Ted, too,” said James, sitting down on the sofa. “Hey, Hermione.”

“Hi, love,” Hermione smiled. “Right, I’d love to stay and chat but I’ve got to get to a meeting. Text me if you need to talk about anything. I love you both - see you later!”

“Bye!” James and Lily said together, and Hermione’s head disappeared from the ashes. Lily stood up and wandered back into the kitchen where Albus was slicing a pile of potatoes.

“Why’s she got to go to a meeting? She’s the Minister for Magic, she can give herself a holiday, can’t she?” Lily pouted. “Her and Dad and Ron are always overworking themselves. And George too.”

“That’s not how it works with politics, unfortunately. Or crime. But Dad said he’d be back, so don’t worry. I’m gonna call Scorpius and see if he can come over early and help with this. I bet his dad’s at the same meeting...” said Albus.

Scorpius informed him that he’d be right over to lend an extra hand with the preparations for dinner that evening. When Albus went back into the kitchen, Lily and James were talking about Teddy.

“I didn’t know Teddy was coming over for dinner tonight,” Lily was saying.

“He only found out he’d be free for it this morning,” James replied. “He told me as soon as I saw him.”

“When did you see Teddy today?” Albus frowned. “I didn’t think you’d left the house today, and he certainly hasn’t come over-”

“Oh, Merlin, the potatoes are going to burn!” James said quickly, rushing over to the hob and turning the heat down. Albus and Lily exchanged suspicious looks, but said nothing to their brother. 

James had, in actual fact, seen Teddy that morning when he’d met up with him at his flat. As far as his father and siblings were aware, he’d been in his room until noon, which was absolutely untrue. He’d left to meet Teddy at half past nine and managed to sneak back into the house just before lunch. He and Teddy had been meeting up like this a lot and had become rather good at it all: stealing moments and keeping it a secret from their friends and family because they didn’t know how to tell people they were sleeping together. It was more than that, actually. They’d been seeing each other for months and James was beginning to think he might actually be in love with the other boy.

All of it had started when James had come home in November: he’d been travelling with friends since the middle of August and Albus and Lily, who were home for half-term to see him, had thrown him a surprise party one night when Harry was working. Naturally, Teddy had been there. They’d both had a fair amount to drink and a few hours into the party, Teddy was letting James drunkenly rant to him about how stupid the rules of Quidditch were. James had stopped for air and glanced at Teddy and seen something different in his eyes; in the way Teddy looked at him. Up until this point, Teddy and James had been extremely close; they’d known each other more or less their whole lives and were thick as thieves. But they’d never felt like brothers. James - who had had a small, pathetic crush on Teddy for years - knew that Teddy considered Lily to be his little sister and feared that he might see James in the same way, but that look in Teddy’s eyes made James realise that this was not the case.

“Come and look at s-something in my room,” he’d said, and Teddy had followed him upstairs no questions asked. As soon as they were inside James’s room, James had locked the door behind them and turned around to find Teddy  _ right there _ ; so close he’d felt Teddy’s breath on his cheek. Their eyes met and James had nearly melted at the look of tenderness in Teddy’s eyes. He remembered blinking slowly and moving his head forward ever so slightly and closing the space between his and Teddy’s lips. It had been one of the best nights of James’s (and Teddy’s) life, and even after months of actually  _ being _ with Teddy, it was just as magical. James really did think he was in love with Teddy - how couldn’t he be?

He wished he had told his family already. He knew his siblings, at least, would be supportive. As for Harry, James suspected he might be wary of the fact that Teddy and James were nearly three years apart in age, and although it didn’t matter to them, it would be a big deal for Harry. Then again...it might not be. Harry might be overjoyed at the fact that two of his favourite people were together. James had been having this same argument with himself for the last six months. It was his schoolboy fantasy come true. (Literally. James had lay awake for hours when he was fifteen thinking about Head Boy Teddy and his cool blue hair and his ripped jeans and Doc Martens and his carefree attitude when really he was one of the softest and loveliest people James had ever been fortunate enough to meet. He’d even tried to wank away his feelings, but was unsuccessful.)

James pulled out his phone and called Teddy’s number.

“Hey, Jamie,” Teddy’s voice said on the other end of the line. James felt goosebumps rising on his arms and neck - even after all these years he still got chills when Teddy called him Jamie. It was pathetic. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Are you free right now?”

“Uhh, yeah. Why?”

“I’ll explain when you get here. Come over right now.”

“Sure thing,” James could  _ hear _ the grin on Teddy’s face. It made him grin too. He heard a  _ crack _ out by the front of his house and rushed over to the door, yanking it open and grinning even wider when he saw Teddy standing there, cool as you like. They hung up the phone and Teddy leaned against the doorframe, giving James the side-smirk he knew James was mad for. “Hello, lover.”

“I love you,” James blurted out.

“You what?” Teddy’s eyes widened and his cool act dropped instantly. He stood up straight and stared at James, who smiled softly at him. No words could describe how crazy the other boy made him feel.

“I  _ love _ you.” he laughed.

“Really?” Teddy whispered.

“No.” James deadpanned, and Teddy’s face fell. “I’m joking! Yes, you fuckhead! I love you!”

He threw himself forwards and kissed Teddy, his hands on Teddy’s cheeks. Teddy laughed through the kiss and pulled away.

“I love you too,” he whispered. “So much I can barely breathe.”

James grinned wider than ever and kissed him again. They kissed and kissed and kissed until their lips were sore (and they started to feel a bit weird about snogging in Harry’s front garden for all the world to see). When they were back inside, Albus and Lily were standing in the doorway to the kitchen, both of their mouths hanging open as though they’d been petrified.

“You-” Lily gasped, pointing from James to Teddy. “-and him! You and him! Snogging!”

“Get over it, Lily,” James laughed. Teddy walked over to her and kissed her on the top of her head, which came to just below Teddy’s chin.

“How long has - has  _ this _ been going on?” Albus demanded, his eyes wild.

“Uhh-” Teddy turned to look at James for confirmation. “Since James got back.”

_ “Six months?!” _ Lily and Albus gasped. “You two have been fucking for  _ six _ months and  _ nobody _ knew?”

“Well, we  _ did _ want to keep it a secret…” Teddy admitted, his cheeks going a bit pink.

“We did a pretty fucking good job.” James grinned.

“Are you going to tell Dad about this? Or Mum?” Albus inquired. “Is that why you’re coming to dinner tonight, Ted?”

Before Teddy or James could reply, there was a roaring sound from the fireplace and Scorpius stepped out of the bright green flames, smoothing his jeans down and sporting a cocky side grin that Albus  _ knew _ was because Scorpius was aware of how cool he looked. Albus completely forgot about the situation with James and Teddy and rushed across the room, flinging his arms around Scorpius’s neck.

“Hey- Oh!” Scorpius laughed, kissing Albus’s cheek. “Hi, babe.”

When they pulled apart, Scorpius looked up at Lily and waved awkwardly, and then his eyes wandered over to James and Teddy, and then down to their hands, which were intertwined at their side. Scorpius looked to Albus, his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, they are,” Albus nodded.

“WOW!” Scorpius exclaimed. He whirled back around to face Teddy and James. “How l-”

“Six-ish months.”

“WOW!” Scorpius said again, and Albus laughed.

“I hate you all, you know,” Lily muttered. “Fucking snoggy bastards.”

“You can’t be cross with us because you don’t have a boyfriend, Lily,” said James. “...or because  _ we _ all  _ do _ .”

Lily ignored him and sat down on the sofa, flicking on the TV and punching a cushion. James beckoned the others into the kitchen and made them all margaritas, including one for Lily. Teddy took it to her and sat down on the edge of the sofa, holding it in his hands.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Lil,” he said quietly. “I didn’t want Harry finding out and I was scared.”

“You think I’d tell Dad?” Lily frowned at him and scoffed. “I wouldn’t have told anyone, Ted. I wouldn’t have talked to people about you and James even if they  _ had _ known. It isn’t my business. I just hate that you didn’t trust me.”

“I  _ do _ trust you. James and I didn’t tell  _ anyone _ ! I think we decided to keep it between us mostly because we weren’t sure how long it was going to last or how we’d end up. I don’t think we wanted to tell people and get their hopes up or anything. I’m sorry, Lily, I am.”

“It’s okay,” Lily huffed, sitting up and taking the drink from him. “And I’m not angry all because of that. I’m not angry about you and James at all - I’m thrilled. But it’s hard seeing you with James and Albus with Scorpius when I don’t have anyone like that. I just feel a bit lonely sometimes.”

“That’s normal. And I’m sorry. I’ll tell James not to snog me unless it’s just me and him.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I expect he’ll be upset, though,” Teddy went on. “Because you and Albus finally know  _ and _ he just told me he loves me. And I said it back. So I think he’s on a bit of a high-.”

“You love him?”

“‘Course I do,” Teddy beamed. “More than anything.”

Lily smiled too, and Teddy knew she was alright and all was forgiven. “I’d better drink this fast. Wouldn’t want Dad to catch me with it,” she said. Teddy nodded and kissed her on the head again, then stood up and went back into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

After the meeting, Harry wanted to corner Hermione and ask her what the fuck he was supposed to say to his son’s boyfriend at tonight’s dinner. Furthermore, he had no idea how to interact with Draco. The most they’d said to each other in years had been entirely professional. He had no idea how to be casual with the boy who had bullied him at school and later saved his life when Harry had been brought to Malfoy Manor. Harry was so nervous about tonight, he couldn’t even bring himself to look at Draco throughout the entire length of the meeting. He felt like a stupid child.

Harry had been unable to ask his friends for advice, however, as he had to get home as soon as possible to finish making dinner and ensure that James hadn’t burned the house down. He waved quickly to Hermione as he left the room and decided to use the Floo in his office rather than downstairs at the main entrance.

He stepped out of the fireplace in his living room and heard music coming from the kitchen.

“Hello?” he called, moving forward and taking off his cloak. He heard a  _ crack _ and went straight into the kitchen, where he found all three of his children and Scorpius Malfoy dancing to  _ Snap Out of It _ . He narrowed his eyes at the four of them.

“What was that cracking noise?”

“I- uh-” James stuttered. “It was me. I was in the bathroom and couldn’t be arsed to walk back.”

Harry didn’t look entirely convinced, but shrugged it off. “Your laziness continues to astound me.”

“I know. It’s a curse.”

“Teddy not here yet?”

“No, he’s- he’ll be here later.”

Harry wandered over to the stove and peered into the pot, inhaling deeply. “Wow,” he said. “This smells great. Thanks for finishing that up for me.” He turned to Scorpius. “What time is your father coming round?”

“Six.” Scorpius replied without missing a beat. Harry nodded and put the lid back on the saucepan.

“Right, well, I’m going to go and get changed and then tidy up the house a bit. You don’t have to hang out in here, you know. I’ll just let that stew until your dad arrives.”

With that, Harry turned on his heel and left the room. James Disapparated to his room and hurriedly pushed a tipsy Teddy into the wardrobe.

“You want me to have you in the wardrobe, Mr Potter?” Teddy chuckled, and James clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyebrows shooting up into his hair.

“Merlin’s fucking  _ tits _ , Teddy!”

He heard Harry coming up the stairs and crossing the landing to his own room. James let out a sigh of relief, and opened the door to his wardrobe. Suddenly, he heard footsteps walking in the direction of his room and scrambled to push Teddy back into the wardrobe.

“I’m sorry about this, babe, I really am,” James whispered, pulling out his wand and casting a Silencing Charm on his boyfriend. He then sidled out of the wardrobe and closed the door again just as Harry came into the room.

“James, I  _ told _ you to clean up this mess  _ four  _ days ago.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Dad, I’ll get it done.”

“Do it now, please. I won’t ask again.” Harry said, turning on his heel and sweeping from the room. As soon as James was sure he was in the clear, he pulled open his closet door and allowed Teddy to stumble out of it. He undid the charm and was unexpectedly greeted with a soft kiss. James could tell that it was going to elevate, so he pointed his wand at the door and whispered,  _ “Colloportus.”  _ He cast a Silencing Charm on the room and waved his wand at his speaker so that loud music filled the air, and then he let his wand fall to the floor, putting his hands on either side of Teddy’s face and pressing their lips together.

*

Harry had never been in the presence of Draco Malfoy on casual terms, despite how much he had often wanted to be. But now, as he was sat directly across from the man at the dinner party his son had so insisted upon, Harry was able to notice just how attractive Draco was. Actually, Harry had always found Draco Malfoy to be  _ quite _ good-looking, even when they’d hated each other. There was no issue in appreciating the handsomeness of your nemesis, was there? But there was something about Draco’s current look that attracted Harry’s eye after all the years that had passed. To start, his hair was styled very differently to the way it had been when they were at Hogwarts: where it used to be slicked back with a sheen in it from all the gel and product he must have used, it was now thick and voluminous and naturally shiny, and looked insanely soft. Harry imagined reaching across the table and winding his fingers in it. In addition to his impressive hair, Draco looked less annoyed and snobbish. His expression was much more down-to-earth, and the sneer that had been constantly present at school was nowhere to be seen. Harry had never seen Draco smile before, not genuinely anyway. But the look on his face when he looked at his son was something that made Harry’s heart flutter. He caught himself staring at the other man far too many times than was acceptable and nearly fainted when Draco caught his eye.

“What are you looking at, Potter?” he smirked.

“What?” said Harry, James, Albus and Lily together. Realising that Draco wasn’t talking to them, Harry’s children laughed and returned to their food, leaving Harry and Draco to stare at each other across the table, saying everything and nothing. James and Teddy glanced at each other.

“So - uh - Mr Malfoy…” said Albus, and Draco moved his gaze from Harry to Harry’s son. “Were you at that meeting earlier?”

Draco nodded. “Of course.”

“What - er - what was it about?”

“I’m afraid I can’t disclose that information. It was important business for the Department of Mysteries.”

Lily gasped excitedly. “Are you an Unspeakable?”

Draco laughed. “No, I was just in a meeting concerning part of the Department of Mysteries.”

Albus smacked Scorpius lightly on the arm. “You didn’t tell me your dad was an Unspeakable!”

“Albus, drop it. Draco is  _ literally _ forbidden from talking about his work to anyone who doesn’t have clearance to that kind of information.  _ Change the subject _ .” Harry said impatiently.

“So, has anyone been to Diagon Alley recently?” Scorpius said hurriedly, ignoring Albus and sparking a conversation about Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, which George now ran on his own. Harry, who had been watching Draco all this time, looked away at last and realised everyone was finished with dinner. He scraped his chair back and collected the bowls and plates.

“May I use your lavatory?” Draco asked Albus, who nodded.

“It’s just through here,” interjected Harry, gesturing to the kitchen. Draco stood up and followed Harry through.

“That was some curry,” said Draco as Harry loaded the dishwasher. Harry laughed and got back to his feet.

“Cheers.” They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Harry much preferred this to hexing each other. He couldn’t help but notice that there was something in Draco’s face that he’d never seen before, but he didn’t mention it. “Uh- the bathroom’s just there.”

“Thank you, Potter,” Draco smiled. “I must admit, I never thought I’d be at your house for dinner when we’re both nearly forty...let alone because our sons are going out and wanted a formal meal over it. The drama queens. I wonder where they get it from.” Draco laughed as he moved towards the bathroom, but Harry hesitated.

“Listen - uh - Draco. I’m really glad my son is dating yours. I mean, not because he’s  _ your _ son, although that doesn’t bother me. I mean - er - I don’t really want my son dating anyone, but I can’t do anything about that, and if he is going to date someone, I’m glad it’s a boy as decent as Scorpius. You’ve done a really good job raising him. You and your wife.”

“Ex-wife,” Draco clarified. “-but - er - thank you, Potter. That means a lot. I’m glad Scorpius has found someone he loves as much as he does your son.”

Harry grinned, and Draco turned on his heel. Harry busied himself with preparing the dessert, his head spinning. Why was his mind so insistent on thinking about Draco Malfoy? Harry felt like a stupid teenager with a crush. But he couldn’t possibly have a crush on the same man who bullied him for years at school...could he? No. There was no way. And even if he did, it was entirely superficial: they knew little to nothing about each other. Harry was just a bit flustered because he had finally decided to start dating again and Draco just happened to be the first attractive person the same age as Harry that he saw. It wasn’t anything deeper. It couldn’t be.

The door to the bathroom opened behind Harry and he spun around to see Draco standing there, looking as handsome as ever. Harry mentally slapped himself.  _ Snap out of it! _ Draco nodded, already sweeping through the kitchen in his long, expensive-looking robes. Harry pointed his wand at the ramekins of crème brûlée and they hovered in front of him, moving with him as he made his way back into the dining room, a fresh bottle of wine in his other hand. He directed each dish to one of the people seated at the table and took his seat.

“Dad, I know this probably isn’t the right time to tell you this, but Albus sure as shit isn’t going to shut up about it so I might as well say it.”

Harry frowned at his eldest son. “James? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Teddy interjected. Harry’s frown deepened, and he looked to Albus and Lily for support, but they were both staring resolutely at their pudding.

“I’m really sorry that you’re here for this, Mr Malfoy,” James went on. “But, Dad, I’m in love with Teddy.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Teddy and James blinked. “What? You  _ knew _ ?”

“Of course I knew! You two have been different since December”

“Ha! We’ve been going out since November!” James pointed out, and Harry just looked at him.

“What’s your point?”

James grumbled and slowly pushed back into Teddy’s arm, which was draped over the back of James’s chair.

“Looks like nobody in this family’s straight. I bet even Orla’s gay.” Lily said absently, poking at the sugar on top of her dessert. Harry turned his attention to his daughter.

“That’s one way to come out.”

Draco was staring at Harry like a Grindylow had just crawled its way out of his throat. Thankfully, Harry was too swept up in his daughter’s coming out to notice. So Harry Potter, golden boy, loved by all, wasn’t straight? And he was single, too. Draco had liked Harry since he was twelve, more or less. He finally had a chance with him, if Harry was even interested. Which he probably wasn’t. And rightfully so: Draco had been nothing but horrible to him since they were children, and he’d made no effort to apologise for his past wrongdoings. Something needed to be done.

After dinner, Draco made up some excuse so that he wouldn’t have to stay for coffee. Not that he expected Harry to offer it anyway. Dinner seemed enough for one evening. He pulled Scorpius aside while Harry and his family cleared the table, telling his son that he was leaving. Scorpius told him he wanted to stay but that he’d be home later. As Draco was leaving, Harry asked if he was sure he didn’t want one more glass of wine.

“I really must get back,” said Draco. Harry nodded, and Draco hesitated before adding, “Potter, would you be interested in getting a coffee sometime next week? With me.” 

“Are you asking me out?” Harry laughed, disguising his immediate regret.

_ Yes _ . Draco thought. Instead, he chuckled and said, “Don’t flatter yourself. I just thought it might be good for us to meet and put our differences aside. If not for ourselves then for our sons’ sake.”

“Of course. I was joking, by the way…” Harry lied. “But yes, I think that would be good. Just send me a memo.” Draco nodded and stepped through the front door before he Disapparated with a loud  _ pop _ .

*

Harry didn’t see Draco when he was waving Albus and Lily off at the platform the following week. When Scorpius wandered over Harry casually asked where his dad was, and Scorpius informed him that he’d said goodbye and then dashed off to work. Something about an important meeting with Belgian diplomats. Harry stayed on the platform until the train turned the corner and disappeared from view, then Disapparated directly into his office. He sat down at his desk and tried to focus on the paperwork he was supposed to be doing for a case but all he could think about was when Draco was going to send a memo about their coffee date. No. It wasn’t a date; it was a meeting. But not a formal meeting. Just a meet up. For coffee. With a very attractive man- Merlin’s beard was Harry seriously crushing on Draco Malfoy?

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Harry stared hard at the paperwork on his desk, filling it all in quickly with his tidy scrawl of handwriting. His hand began to cramp and he decided to enchant his quill to write for him as he dictated the words in a loud and clear voice. There was a soft knock at his door as it opened and Hermione peeked into the room.

“Harry!” she beamed. “Did you see Rose and Hugo this morning? And Ron?”

He nodded. “Yeah, they were all okay. I assume you had important business to attend to?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” she sighed, sitting down in the chair opposite Harry. “Couldn’t get out of the meeting for two minutes to say goodbye to my children. I’m the fucking Minister for Magic. I should be able to see my children off at the station. That was Rose’s last time leaving Platform Nine and Three Quarters.”

Harry nodded again. “Yeah, Al’s too.”

“Talk to me about something else... How was your holiday?”

Harry’s mind immediately went to Draco, but he shook it off. “Fine. I love spending time with my kids. Albus spent a lot of time studying but he didn’t let it get in the way of anything. And I never had to remind him. He came home of his own accord, you know? He could’ve stayed at school and revised for his NEWTs, but he made the time to come and see his parents.”

“Rose too. They turned out quite well, didn’t they?”

“Obvo.  _ We _ are their parents.”

She laughed, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. “Ron’s upset with me…”

Harry looked up. “What? Why?”

“Because I wasn’t there.”

“Hermione-”

“No, he’s right. I should have been there. I should have rescheduled the meeting.”

Harry stood up and walked around his desk, slipping an arm around Hermione’s shoulders and pulling her close to him. “It’s alright. You’re very busy, and Rose knows that. Ron knows that too. This isn’t going to come back and bite you in the arse in the future, so stop stressing over it. Merlin knows you’ve enough to stress over.”

“I suppose…” she sighed. “You’re right about one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I have enough to stress over. I should go, I’ve got another meeting to get to.”

“Go. I’ll talk to you later.” Harry smiled, shooing her out. He walked back around his desk and collapsed into his chair, taking a glance at the papers and realising with a jolt his quill had written down everything he’d said to Hermione. Groaning, he pushed the parchment to the side and pulled a fresh one from his desk drawer.

A few hours later, Harry’s stomach growled at him to feed it something, so he stopped working and left his office to get some late lunch. He was alone in the elevator for a while until someone got in with him halfway down. When Harry looked up, his stomach did a backflip: it was Draco.

“Hello, Potter,” he said, not looking at Harry.

“Draco.” Harry replied, his heart hammering.

“I was thinking about our coffee plans and wondered if you were free on Wednesday? Three o’clock?”

Harry didn’t honestly know if he had any meetings or other work scheduled for that time, but said yes anyway. Draco nodded affirmatively. “Right,” he said. “See you then.”

He strode out of the lift and the doors clanged shut behind him. Harry was positively beaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday could not have arrived sooner, much to Harry’s delight. He rescheduled a meeting with one of his teams of Aurors to earlier in the day so that he was completely free for at least ninety minutes after three o’clock. At ten to, he tidied up his desk and spelled his robes clean from any lint or stray hairs that might have been lingering on them. They were a deep green today; so dark it was almost black. They brought out of the brightness in his eyes. He hoped Draco would notice.

Harry Disapparated to an alley just down the road from the main entrance to the Ministry, and then walked to the café he and Draco had agreed to meet at. He peered inside and, after confirming that Draco was not there yet, selected a table for two outside in the warm sunshine. He decided not to order until Draco arrived, out of respect. He did not have to wait long, for Draco appeared striding around the corner, his robes billowing out behind him and his hair falling in front of his face, catching the sunlight and almost glittering. Harry realised they probably looked quite suspicious in robes when everyone else was wearing jeans and a simple T-shirt, but they’d agreed to go to a Muggle coffee house to avoid Rita Skeeter and any other nosy witches and wizards who might have been lurking about in Diagon Alley. Not to mention George, who still worked there.

“Potter.” Draco nodded, shaking Harry’s hand as he sat down opposite him.

“Draco.”

“Surprised you turned up,” Draco admitted. “Thought you’d stand me up.”

“Wait for a real date, first,” Harry joked, his cheeks flushing with colour. Draco, however, laughed as he picked up the menu and peered at the choices of drink. He could feel pink creeping up his neck but was determined not to let Harry see. It was a miracle Draco didn’t blush everytime Harry called him by his first name, which was still unusual even though Harry hadn’t called him Malfoy in over ten years.

Once they’d ordered their coffees and food, they sat stirring absently in awkward silence. After what felt like an eternity, Harry said, “So,  _ we’re _ meeting for coffee.  _ Us _ .”

“Well we had to do something. It’s not like I was going to tell you how sorry I am for treating you and your friends like shit for no good reason for over six years at Hogwarts only to hope I’d redeemed myself by not giving your true identity to the Death Eaters when you were brought to my house during the war with your face all fucked up but obviously  _ yours _ in a lift.”

Harry blinked. “I- What?”

Draco took a long gulp from his coffee cup and sighed, then looked at Harry directly in the eyes over the small rickety table. “Potter. I was an  _ arse _ at school. I was a spoiled brat who didn’t know a good person if they slapped me in the face. Or punched, in Granger’s case… Anyway, I was awful to you, and to your friends, and I’m not going to try and justify all of it with some background trauma because it doesn’t make my actions any less horrendous. I am  _ so _ sorry for everything I did to you while we were at school. For making your already shitty life even shittier at the place you so clearly loved to be at to  _ escape _ all the shittiness. I cannot possibly make it up to you, but I want you to know that I will spend everyday for the rest of my life regretting it. Regretting what I was back then. And I’m sorry I didn’t say all this any sooner.”

Harry stared at him, not wholly believing that what he had just seen and heard had really happened. His eyes were locked with Draco’s, and they were close enough for Harry to see that they were grey, not the blue Harry always thought they were when he saw them from a distance.

“You apologised before, though,” whispered Harry, stunned. “At your trial.”

“Not properly. Not like this.” Draco thought about how he wished his and Harry’s relationship had improved in the nineteen or so years that had elapsed since his trial. He hoped they’d at least become closer now, both of them nearly forty years old. Still, it was something. “And anyway, you’re only adding to my point: even after everything I’d said and done to you at school you still stood up for me in court. You were one of the reasons I didn’t spend the rest of my life rotting away in Azkaban...like my father. And I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, his cheeks slightly rosy. He wanted to give his condolences to Draco; he knew his father had died a few years ago, but he had a feeling Draco wasn’t interested in hearing it. Instead, he said, “That means a lot to me.”

“I’m going to apologise to Weasley and Granger too. And anyone else who will listen.”

Harry nodded. “That’s good. This is all very good.”

“I’m glad you’re willing to listen.”

“I’m glad you’re not scared to say this to me. Some people’s egos might have got in the way.”

“Mine has been for the last twenty odd years,” Draco laughed, sipping his latte. “But I figured it was about time to say something.”

The rest of their time together was considerably more enjoyable, and Harry made his way back to his office an hour later with a grin plastered on his face. He walked into his meeting with Hermione and the other department heads looking so happy Hermione assumed he was high.

“Are you alright, Harry?” she whispered to him. He nodded but said nothing.

Harry received a memo from Draco the next day asking if he wanted to get coffee again another time, specifically Saturday at eleveng. Harry wrote back, still grinning, that he would be away on a case until Monday afternoon, and that three o’clock would be a good time again. Draco sent back a memo with only three words written on it:  _ ‘Holding my breath’. _

Harry and Draco met up every week, talking for a little longer each time. They were each independently loving the time they spent together, though neither admitted it. And neither of them told their children. James noticed his father’s high spirits when they met for dinner one evening, and managed to hold off bringing it up until they were halfway through their slices of cake.

“Why are you so happy, Dad? Have you met someone?”

“Hm?” Harry hummed absently. “What? No… Sorry. No. I haven’t.”

“Then why are you in such a good mood?”

“Can’t a man just be in a good mood without being interrogated by his eldest son?”

_ “You _ can’t,” James answered. “Come on, talk to me. Why are you so chipper?”

Harry shrugged, chewing his mouthful of lemon poppyseed cake. He swallowed and laughed, “If you must know, work is going well. I’ve done three cases this week.”

“Bravo,” James commented. “But I don’t think that’s it.”

“Oh, drop it, would you?” Harry tutted. “Enough about me. How are you? How’re things with you and Ted?”

“Brilliant, thanks,” said James, narrowing his eyes at his father. “We’re really, really good. Has Mum talked to you recently?”

“No, why?”

“Nothing.”

“James!”

“What?” he laughed. “It’s nothing! I just wondered! Honestly, Dad.”

Harry sighed. “Whatever.”

When he got home that evening, Harry felt considerably less cheerful than he had all day. He could feel himself slowly slipping back into the funk where he moped about being single. It was exhausting. He wished he had Draco’s number, so that he could text him until they fell asleep. But he didn’t. He wasn’t even sure that Draco  _ had _ a phone, so the most Harry could do was drink half a bottle of wine on his own and clock out on top of his bedspread. He didn’t like being in the house on his own: he and Ginny had bought it when Albus was learning to walk because their old flat hadn’t had enough room. He remembered how excited they’d been to move in, and how excited four-year-old James had been to have a new bedroom he could put his toys in. He’d asked for his walls to be painted red ‘like Mummy’s hair’, but Ginny had said that it would have been too loud. So he settled for dark blue. They stuck stars that glowed in the dark all over the ceiling and bought James his first ‘big-boy bed’. The first night he’d slept in it, Harry and Ginny had listened at the door as their son giggled excitedly until he finally went to sleep. Harry dreamed about that night as he slept, when everything had been so pure and happy. Life had been good like that for such a long time, especially when all four of them had been living together, before James started at Hogwarts and Harry had seen his children every day. He’d only started feeling really lonely after he and Ginny split up and she moved out to give him space. They hadn’t argued about who got the house, because Ginny had enough money from being a member of the Holyhead Harpies to buy her own place  before she finally moved in with Luna. She’d told Harry, “You don’t have any other houses; this is your first proper home that isn’t Hogwarts that you can remember, so you’re going to keep living in it. We’ll leave it to the kids in our wills and they can fight over it. It won’t be our problem when we’re dead.” Harry remembered telling her that the Burrow had been his first proper home outside of Hogwarts (that he could remember, because there was always the home he’d had with his parents). But now he lived in the house all by himself, and he felt lonelier than ever before. 

*

At work the next day, Harry sent Draco a memo asking if he wanted to meet for a cup of tea in his office during the lunch break. Draco sent back a yes, and Harry dropped everything to tidy up the mess of paperwork and quills so that his office would be free of clutter when Draco dropped by. It was quite a task, as Harry kept finding important slips of parchment that had to be stored in a specific pile. He wished he could have just waved his wand and had the place spotless in seconds, but there were too many critical documents lying here and there that would cost Harry his job in the event that they were lost. 

By the time Harry finally heard the knock at his office door, everything was in its rightful place.

“Come in,” he called from behind his desk. The door was pushed open and in came Draco Malfoy, looking as attractive as ever. He smelled incredible, too, and he hoped Harry wouldn’t notice he’d only just reapplied his cologne. Draco did immediately notice how clean the place was: Harry had obviously made an effort, which meant he could be trying to impress Draco. Was there any chance Draco was reading into things too far?

“Coffee or tea?” Harry asked as he indicated one of the chairs opposite his desk.

“Er- coffee, please. I had a bit of a restless night.”

“Me too. The case I’m working at the moment won’t let me get a wink of sleep. What about you?”

“Oh, I’ve got to fly to Paris for a weekend of meetings with European ambassadors. I expect it will be incredibly boring. Aside from you and Scorpius, the only people I ever talk to are fucking ambassadors.”

Harry laughed, levitating Draco’s cup of coffee over to him and then taking a seat beside him. Draco sipped from the mug and smiled to himself. Harry knew how he liked his coffee; he’d got it exactly right without even checking.

“I’d ask how your week has been so far but I take it you’ve been busy with meetings?”

“As always, unfortunately,” Draco sighed, taking a long drink of the delicious coffee. “I can never catch a break. This is why I’m single! I don’t have any time for relationships! At least...not with people who don’t understand how seriously I take my job.”

“Of course,” Harry agreed. “I feel the same way. As Head Auror I’m here at the Ministry for over twelve hours, and that’s if I’m having a good day. I think it would be hard to find someone who could cope with the little amount of free time I get with the job.”

They glanced at each other for half a second; it was so quick neither of them were sure it had actually happened. At that moment, Harry’s phone started ringing from inside the pocket of his robes. He pulled it out and glanced at the ID before picking it up.

“Ginny,” he said into the microphone, standing up. “-are you alright?”

_ Here we go.  _ Draco thought to himself.  _ Here’s the ex-wife calling to tell him she wants to get back together. She’ll be saying that it was a mistake to split up and that she’s never felt more alone; that she isn’t complete without him. Yes, it’s been three years, but she needed time. And it’s been long enough. And then he’ll leave to go and be with her, and I’ll be left here to deal with my absolutely perfect cup of coffee... _

“Really?” Harry said into the phone, sinking back into his seat. Draco watched the expression on Harry’s face change from worried to completely devastated. Draco had no idea what Ginny had just told Harry, but he’d just witnessed him falling apart. He felt compelled to rush to Harry’s side and just  _ hold him _ and reassure him that everything was going to work out.

_ Well, whatever it is,  _ Draco thought.  _ I doubt it’s going to be her wanting to get back together with him. Unless she has, but he’s grown so accustomed to life without her that he’s completely stunned as to what to say. That or he’s fallen madly in love with someone else and doesn’t  _ want _ to get back together with her.  _

“Do the kids know? James does? This must’ve been what he was talking about the other day- No, he didn’t tell me, he just asked if you’d called. Yeah. What about Albus and Lily? They’ll be thrilled. I know. Yes. Of course. Well, congratulations, both of you. I’ll talk again later. Bye, Gin.”

He hung up, and Draco stared at him as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. “Are you alright?”

Harry shrugged. “That was my wife,” he said. “Telling me she’s engaged. _ She’s _ going to have a wife.”

“Your wife? Haven’t you two been divorced?”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “We’ve been separated for three years, but no divorce. I suppose we should probably get a move on with that, if she wants to marry Luna…”

“Luna? Luna Lovegood? That’s who she’s dating?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. They’re a lovely couple. I just- I wasn’t expecting this.”

“How long have they been going out?”

“I dunno- two years? Give or take a couple of months.”

“So your wife’s been dating someone else for two years, and you’ve been separated for three, and you never thought that maybe you should get a divorce?”

“I don’t know!” said Harry distractedly, his tone angry. “A divorce sounds so negative! And me and Ginny have known each other longer than we haven’t, and it just sounds like it’s going to fuck everything up.”

“But it won’t!” Draco persisted. “Divorces can be freeing, wonderful things. People are often trapped in toxic, abusive marriages, and divorces get them out of that situation!”

“But mine and Ginny’s marriage  _ wasn’t _ toxic or abusive! It was a dream come true!”

“Obviously not if you separated!” Draco shot back, and he knew it was out of line the second the words passed his lips, but he couldn’t take them back. He watched Harry’s mouth twitch angrily.

“Get out.” Harry spat. His chest was heaving and his head felt light.

“Potter, I-”

“Get.  _ Out. _ ”

Draco nodded, rubbing his forehead and fumbling with his hands before turning on his heel and marching from the room, feeling like the world’s most insensitive arsehole. He wanted to go back. He wanted to turn around and run back to Harry’s office. He wanted to apologise for what he’d said and then kiss Harry so hard they both forgot about the whole thing. He wanted Harry to feel better. He was so clearly hurting and Draco just wanted him to stop feeling all the pain. He wanted to feel the pain for him. But he couldn’t do any of that, because this was real life, not a fucking fairy tale. And now Draco wouldn’t see Harry for at least four days, until he got back from Paris next week. He flew out tomorrow morning, but it was the absolute last thing he wanted to do.

When Harry got home that night he downed an entire bottle of wine in under an hour. He felt like something malevolent had crawled into his chest and died there, rotting away and taking Harry’s heart with it. Ginny and Luna were getting married, and Harry was happy for them, but he couldn’t focus on the happiness because of the resentment and envy that had polluted his thoughts. He was jealous that his soon-to-be ex-wife had found love again while he was left to work night and day and try to put the pieces of his life back together. He wasn’t sure if Ginny’s life had ever even fallen apart in the same way his had. He felt entirely alone in the world, and he’d shut Draco out, too; the only person who seemed like he genuinely wanted to help Harry pick up the pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning ooo

James woke up when the sky outside was dark, and was pleasantly reminded of his and Teddy’s loud and exhausting afternoon as he felt Teddy’s arms around him. He turned over so that he and Teddy were facing each other and placed a gentle kiss to the tip of Teddy’s nose. He watched as Teddy’s eyes fluttered open, grinning as Teddy reached forwards and pressed their lips together. Suddenly, reality came crashing down on him. It was dark outside. He’d noticed before but he hadn’t processed it.

“Shit,” he said, throwing the covers off himself and leaving the comfort of his warm bed. “Shit, Ted, my Dad’s going to be home soon. Shit. Shit.”

“Fuck!” Teddy cursed, joining James as he ran around the room, frantically trying to find his clothes and tidy his room to a somewhat acceptable standard. They managed to get dressed in under two minutes, mostly because they had Summoned all of Teddy’s clothes straight to him. Almost as soon as Teddy had Disapparated, Harry Apparated and was surprised to see his eldest son waiting on the doorstep.

“You don’t usually meet me when I get home from work. You aren’t usually- Teddy was here, wasn’t he?”

“No!” James lied. Horribly obviously, too. Harry gave him a look and he sighed. “Yes.”

“James, I don’t _care_ if you and Teddy want to hang out here,” Harry said, closing the door behind them and hanging up his cloak. “As long as you’re being safe and-”

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” James shouted, sticking his fingers in his ears and singing. “I CAN’T HEAR WHAT YOU’RE SAYING!”

“Fine, fine,” Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m happy as long as I don’t have to see it.”

James went crimson. “I- uh-”

“You don’t have to respond to that,” Harry smirked, walking past his son and into the kitchen. “Hey, by the way, I’m glad you’re here.”

James immediately noticed his father’s mood sink. “Did Mum call you?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. So they’re engaged!”

“I know,” James said. “I would have told you, but-”

“Relax, James, I wouldn’t expect you to. It’s their news. It’s great news, too, I’m so happy for them.”

“Are you okay, then?” James asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Yeah. Kind of. Not really.” Harry laughed humourlessly as he pulled a Butterbeer from the fridge and passed it to James, then retrieved one for himself.

“It’s okay, Dad, I know it’s hard,” James offered, but Harry shook his head.

“No offense, James, but I don’t need to talk. I’ll be fine.”

James nodded, unabashed. “Sure thing.”

He wished he hadn’t given up so easily, because every time he saw his father over the course of the next week, it seemed he was in a worse state than the last. At work, Harry was bitter and short-tempered, and his usual keenness towards his job was gone. He was lazy with his paperwork, putting himself in an even worse mood after all the extra hours he had to stay and fix the errors.

Eight days after Ginny had called, Harry was working late redoing some of the paperwork for his latest case, which his partner had closed for him. Not that Harry had cared to notice. He heard a soft knock at the door and tiredly called them inside. It was Draco, and Harry opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

“Before you shout at me and kick me out,” Draco said, staying by the door. “Hear me out.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at the other man, but bowed his head to show he was listening.

“I know what I said was out of line, and that my whole involvement in the situation was out of line and nosy. I’m sorry for what I said. I’ve noticed how down you’ve been this week and can’t help but feel like it’s my fault. I understand we’ve only been acquaintances for a month or two, but I hate seeing you like this, Potter. Please let me do something about it.”

Harry sighed. “That depends. What are you willing to do?”

All was forgiven. The truth was that Harry had really missed talking to Draco and seeing him so often. It had been the loneliest week of his life and he’d felt like shit the entire time. He’d been too proud to approach Draco and tell him he knew that he’d meant well and that it was water under the bridge. He was over the moon that Draco had finally come to see him, and was more than willing to let what he’d said slide. The reason Harry had been so annoyed about it - apart from the fact that he’d let other things that had been bother him simmer only for them to boil over the edge in his and Draco’s argument - was that Draco had been right. If Harry’s and Ginny’s marriage had been a dream come true, she wouldn’t be marrying Luna. And every relationship has its flaws, but Harry and Ginny had been too young and started a family together before either of them had time to explore who they were. Hell, Ginny had come out _while_ she and Harry were together, so Merlin only knew what had driven her to do that. Seeing Draco now, at long last; after the longest, loneliest week of Harry’s life, was just what he needed.

“We’re going to the pub.” Draco grinned.

“Fuck yes we’re going to the pub.” Harry agreed, getting up from behind his desk and leaving his office with Draco, abandoning the mountain of paperwork on his desk that would still be waiting the next morning. But that wasn’t on Harry’s mind. The only thing on Harry’s mind was Draco, and how good he looked under his robes: a shirt that was tight around Draco’s waist but loose around his chest and arms, complimenting his fit torso; he was also wearing the tightest trousers Harry had ever seen. They hugged his thighs and drew attention to his arse, which - considering Draco’s small frame - was thick and luscious and drove Harry mad. 

Harry left his own robes on, knowing full well he was wearing joggers and a t-shirt underneath. On the off chance that he and Draco would hook up (which was insane, even as a mere thought) Harry would just Vanish all of their clothing. Except the trousers Draco was wearing. Although Harry suspected his arse would look a hell of a lot better naked.

“Where are we?” Harry asked as Draco handed him another shot of Firewhisky.

“Puzzles.” Draco suggested, and then shrugged. “Fuck knows. Something dull. I just like that there aren’t any Muggles around, and _not_ because I’m prejudiced, but because this magical shit isn’t _sold_ in Muggle pubs!”

He and Harry laughed as they threw back two more shots. They were already quite tipsy, and getting drunker by the minute. Draco looked around the bar dizzily and spotted Pansy and Blaise in the corner. He strutted over to them.

“We were hoping you wouldn’t see us,” Pansy smiled over her glass of red wine. “Why in the name of fuck are you drinking _that_?”

“It gets me drunk faster!” Draco chuckled, sliding into Blaise’s lap and scouting around the room for Harry. He found him throwing darts at a blank patch of wall. Fuck knows where he got the darts from; he probably Conjured them.

“If you’re tipsy, you can fuck off over there,” Blaise said dryly. “Me and Pansy aren’t here to get wasted.”

“I feel bad for you, Blazini.”

“That’s not my name.”

“Sure it isn’t, Basil.”

Draco made his way back over to Harry and sat him down at the bar. “Potter! Talk to me! You’ve looked so shit this week so let’s just clear that up!”

Harry shrugged. “Alright. But Butterbeer!”

“One Firewhisky and one Gillywater, please,” Draco said to the bartender, who passed them their drinks. Harry downed his drink before blinking rapidly at Draco and smiling.

“My wife is engaged.”

“I know and I’m sorry about that,” said Draco irritably. “But you need to move on.”

“You’re right. There’s nothing I can do to stop her marrying Luna. So I should just marry someone else.”

“Marry me!” Draco laughed. “I’m joking...you should probably kiss me first.”

“I _will_ kiss you.” Harry whispered, nodding drunkenly. “But not here.”

“Let’s go back to my place,” Draco suggested hastily. “I can Apparate us there right now.”

“Go!” Harry cheered, taking Draco’s hand with the same hand that was holding his Firewhisky. They were gone before it hit the floor. And they were kissing each other before their feet hit the floor in Draco’s flat. Draco pushed Harry up against a wall, clumsily crashing their mouths together and slipping his tongue between Harry’s lips, his cheek scratching against Harry’s stubble. Harry’s hands ran up Draco’s waist and into his hair, fingers curling around Draco’s soft white locks. Draco’s hands were on Harry’s cheeks, sliding back until they were holding his head and supporting him as the kiss deepened and they started moving around. Draco guided Harry down the hall and into his bedroom, where he spelled their clothes off and onto the floor before Harry was pushing him onto the silk sheets.

Harry’s mouth roamed from the middle of Draco’s chest up his neck and along his impressive jawline, holding himself up on all fours as he pressed his lips into Draco’s pale skin over and over again. Draco groaned obscenely, feeling himself twitching as Harry’s warm lips left and returned to his skin. He lifted his head up and kissed Harry back, mashing their lips together and slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth, all the while his hands on Harry’s smooth dark skin; his hands _everywhere_.  

Harry pushed himself up so that he was straddling Draco’s middle, and backed up until he was sitting comfortably between Draco’s knees. He reached a hand forward and touched Draco’s very hard cock, taking it in his fist and slowly moving his hand up and down, watching Draco shiver with pleasure. He let go and crawled back up the bed, letting Draco lick and suck his neck as he reached into the bedside cabinet, feeling around for the bottle of lube he was sure was in there somewhere. They rubbed against each other as Harry searched for the lube, and Draco gasped into the space between Harry’s neck and shoulder, whispering and begging for Harry to please get on with it. Harry nodded quickly, his hand finally closing around the bottle. He pulled away and poured some of the slick fluid into his hand, his eyes locked with Draco’s as he pushed one and then two fingers into Draco. Draco gasped and writhed, muttering for Harry to get inside him before Harry pulled his fingers out and rubbed lube onto himself. Draco watched hungrily, grinning as his pale legs were lifted and slung over Harry’s shoulders. He waited patiently and gasped as Harry finally pushed the tip of his cock against Draco’s entrance. Slowly - his eyes still locked with Draco’s - Harry pushed himself inside and felt Draco’s walls tighten around him. He pulled out, and then thrust forwards again. He continued to thrust in and out, increasing his speed at a pace that he somehow _knew_ worked with Draco, whose face was contorted with ecstasy and pleasure, small moans escaping past his lips as Harry ruthlessly fucked him into the mattress. Desperate for some friction, Draco grabbed his own cock and pumped up and down in time with Harry’s thrusts, watching delightedly as Harry slid into and out of him over and over again.

Harry could feel his orgasm building up in gut, and he slowed his pace, leaning down and pressing his and Draco’s chests together. His head was spinning and he could feel Draco’s cock rubbing against his stomach. He picked up speed again, leaning down further and moaning into Draco’s neck as he felt himself swelling up inside Draco. Draco bit playfully at Harry’s earlobe, letting go only to whisper _“Fuck.”_ as Harry’s abdominals rolled against him.

“Draco, I’m going to-”

“Same. Oh, _fuck!”_ Draco gasped as Harry pushed his pelvis against Draco’s and watched him completely unravel as Draco came all over his own chest. Harry didn’t have long to admire it, however, as his own cock spilled into Draco, and pleasure washed over him. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside Draco, both of them breathing heavily but grinning from ear to ear.

*

Harry woke up the next morning with sunlight streaming in through the tall, floor-to-ceiling windows. His head throbbed as he turned on his side, and then he realised - with a jolt - that he was naked. And that this was most definitely not his house. He was naked and alone in someone else’s bed. Slowly, the memories of the previous night trickled into his mind. He’d fucked Draco Malfoy. _Twice_. The first time had been incredible; better than anything Harry had thought of in the Quidditch locker room after practice. He was surprised they’d made it to Draco’s apartment at all, what with how drunk they’d been. People usually went and Splinched themselves when they tried to Apparate with that much Firewhisky in them. Then they’d crawled out of bed after lying for a few minutes and overcoming their mind blowing orgasms, and gone into the kitchen, where Draco had made the best baked beans on toast Harry had ever tasted to satisfy Harry’s odd midnight cravings. They’d sat and ate stark naked at Draco’s kitchen table, and then they had talked for what felt like hours. While Harry rinsed the plates, Draco had come up behind him and pressed a warm kiss into Harry’s neck, and Harry had spun around and been kissed stupid as they stumbled back into the bedroom, where Draco had begged Harry to have another go at him. And Harry had been more than willing to oblige, lubing himself up in seconds and taking Draco from behind, his hips slapping against Draco’s magnificent arse. After the euphoria of a second incredible round, they’d fallen asleep tangled in each other’s arms. That was the last thing Harry remembered, so where was Draco now?  
At that moment, Harry heard a toilet flush somewhere and then a door that he hadn’t noticed earlier swung open and Draco stepped out of his en suite.

“Oh, good, you’re up,” he said, leaning against the doorframe. Harry sat up in bed and goggled at the other man. He could hardly believe his luck. Draco was _very_ naked. And very fit, too. His chest was pale and toned and ridden with hickies from where Harry had attacked it last night. Harry’s eyes moved down and found Draco’s cock, which was even more impressive than it had been in Harry’s fantasies. Harry had been so drunk last night that he hadn’t properly appreciated Draco’s spectacular body.

“Woah there, Potter, I didn’t mean ‘up’ like that,” Draco grinned, his eyes on Harry’s crotch. Harry felt his cheeks flushing with colour as Draco strode over to the bed and flopped onto it, lying on his stomach. Harry gazed at Draco’s back; the most beautiful back he’d ever laid eyes on. And below that was Draco’s immaculate arse. It was supple and soft and gorgeous in every way. Harry had half a mind not to have a go at it right there and then. Draco turned and sat up, looking at Harry, and Harry reached forward, running his fingers along the scars on Draco’s chest he’d tried to ignore.

“These are from-”

“Yeah,” Draco nodded. “But don’t-”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Forget it. It was a long time ago…”

“Maybe, but it was despicable. I shouldn’t have used a spell that I didn’t know, especially when I had no idea what it did. What if you’d died?”

“I probably would have thanked you...somehow,” Draco sighed, chuckling softly. “I was in a horrible place that year, and I don’t hold anything against you for these scars. After the war, I was a different person, and while people still held grudges against me because of events that had happened intrawar, I was much happier with myself as a person. Let’s just say that these scars helped to shape me into the man I am today. For that, I _thank_ you.”

Harry smiled sadly, and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Draco’s lips. He pulled away unsurely, but felt Draco’s hand on the back of his neck and was pulled into a much deeper kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have NO idea how anxious i am about this smut being included,, it's kinda my first proper go at writing it and i spent ages deciding on whether or not to include it or post it separately --please don't judge rip


	6. Chapter 6

Harry didn’t feel like going to work that day, and when he finally got home just after lunchtime, he sent an owl directly to Hermione with a fake excuse as to why. He collapsed onto his sofa and idly flicked on the TV, his mind wandering rather than paying any attention. He and Draco had slept together a total of three times, but did that mean anything? Was Harry going to go to work tomorrow and meet Draco as usual, pretending that nothing had happened? The one-night-ish stand that had never happened if anyone asked. Or was Draco his boyfriend, now? The person he’d lock his office for so that they could kiss each other before the next big meeting or case. The person that, maybe after some time, Harry would love, and even further down the line, marry? His head was reeling, what with these thoughts combined with his hangover, which was one of the worst in his life. He had no idea exactly how many shots of Firewhisky Draco had given him, but he suspected he wouldn’t be able to count on his fingers.

“Oh, hey, Dad,” said James, making Harry jump. Harry turned and watched as his son come downstairs in a  _ Star Wars _ t-shirt and his boxers. “Don’t worry, Teddy isn’t here. I was just sleeping here.”

“It’s alright,” Harry waved his hand and looked back to the TV. James came into the living room with a bowl of cereal in his hand that he  _ had _ to have made with magic. “So where have you been? You didn’t come home last night.”

“I-” Harry caught the look on his son’s face and wished he could tell him what had happened; that his crush - he hated the word but what other word was there? - had kissed him and got him drunk and that they’d finally slept together. But James was easily excitable, and Harry didn’t know where he and Draco stood. So instead, he said, “I stayed at Ron and Hermione’s. We went out for a drink and I had a bit too much. I couldn’t Apparate home, so they let me sleep in their spare room.”

James nodded. He didn’t believe a word his father said, what with the obvious hickies on his neck, but he wasn’t in the mood to call him out, so he stayed quiet and chose to look away from the hickies. “Mum called again. She asked if you were around. I told her you’d gone to the shops, so I think you should probably call her back.”

Harry nodded. “I will do that. I will do that...later. Right now I have to magic this fucking hangover away.”

“Stay there,” James exclaimed, jumping up. “I’ve got just the trick.”

He returned with a small phial of a purple liquid, that he swore got rid of hangovers in a heartbeat, which Harry begrudgingly accepted and swallowed. It tasted like unripe bananas, but - as James had promised - the hangover was gone.

“Thanks,” Harry said. “Where did you get that from?”  
“S- Uhh, I bought it.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at James suspiciously but said nothing and leapt up from the sofa, feeling motivated to do something now that his killer headache was no longer clouding his mind. (What he wanted to do more than anything else was Draco, again, but it wasn't the time. They needed to talk first.)  He pulled out his phone and called him. He picked up after two rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me,” Harry smiled into the phone. “Where are you?”

“I’m at work, where are you? How did you get my number?”

“I don’t actually know. But anyway, I’m on my way!” Harry called, and hung up. He turned to James. “Have you got any more of that stuff?”

James nodded. “Yeah, I’ll go get it.”

Harry followed him upstairs and changed out of his baggy t-shirt and sweats, and into an outfit that would turn  _ anyone _ on if they were to get him out of his robes, which he also changed, just to be sure. He tossed last night’s clothes into the laundry basket and collected another phial from James, then bade him goodbye before pulling his cloak off the hanger and marching out the door.

When he got to work, he headed straight for Hermione’s office. He’d told her earlier that he wouldn’t be going in that day, but he was feeling different now. He hurried down the corridor towards her office, and just as he raised his fist to rap his knuckles against the wood, the door swung open and Harry was greeted by none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry smiled awkwardly at him, feeling his cheeks getting warmer, and Draco winked very discreetly so that only Harry could see. They mumbled the standard “Potter.” “Draco.” greeting and then Draco was on his way.

Harry stepped into Hermione’s office and raised an eyebrow at her. “What did  _ he _ want?”

“I couldn’t tell you even if I wanted to. It’s top secret. Now, what can I do for you? I thought you weren’t coming in today?”

“I wasn’t going to, but I’m feeling a lot better. I just wanted to let you know that I’m in.”

She nodded. “Right, well… Are you still coming over for dinner on Friday night?”

“Wouldn’t miss it even for the best sex in the world.” Harry said, as much to his own surprise as to Hermione’s, whose eyes widened.

_“Okay then_ ,” she mumbled awkwardly. “I’ve got loads to do, so-”  
“Yes! I’ll see you later.”

He rushed out of the office again and ran to the lifts, hoping he hadn’t missed Draco. Unfortunately, however, he had, and he had no idea where Draco worked. He’d figured out that Draco must work either in the Department of Mysteries or in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, given their previous conversations where work had come up. He didn’t know where to go to give Draco the hangover relief potion. There was no way he could go down into the Department of Mysteries; he’d just get lost. And the Department of International Magical Cooperation was too large for him to search all day. Instead, he pressed the button for his own floor and pulled out his phone.

_ ‘Come to my office ASAP’ _ he texted to Draco, who responded before Harry got out of the lift.

_ ‘Two minutes.’ _

Harry grinned as he stepped out of the elevator and into the Auror offices, where hundreds of Aurors worked tirelessly to maintain peace in the Wizarding World. Harry, on the other hand, was about to meet the man he was secretly hooking up with in his office to give him a potion that would get rid of his hangover. And somehow, Harry was the one in charge.

“Mr. Potter, I went to your office earlier but you weren’t in. Could I stop by in a bit to discuss Case 5H27O?”

“That’s fine, Davenport, just send a memo beforehand,” Harry said as he strode through the cubicles to his own office, which was - thankfully - a separate room. Harry almost always charmed it to block out the noise from the other room. He sat down behind his desk and started scribbling notes on the pages he’d abandoned last night. It wasn’t long before he heard a knock at his door and looked up to see Draco coming in, silently locking the door behind him.

“You don’t have to lock it-” Harry started, getting up and walking around the desk.

“The fuck I do. You don’t want someone just waltzing right in.”

“What, like you just did?” Harry smirked, raising an eyebrow at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

“I  _ knocked,  _ thank you very much.”

“But you don’t have to lock it anyway. We aren’t doing anything we shouldn’t be.”

Draco scoffed. “Speak for yourself, Potter. Not all of us are Head Auror.”

Harry’s eyes widened as Draco sank to his knees and began fumbling with Harry’s robes. He found the slit and started undoing Harry’s belt and trousers while Harry stood and watched with his eyes wide as Draco licked a stripe from the base of Harry’s cock to the tip, and then opened his mouth wide and took Harry in completely. Harry fidgeted with his hands and eventually wound his fingers into Draco’s hair, guiding his head back and forth as Draco sucked expertly, inexplicably knowing exactly how to please Harry. Draco’s hands were firmly positioned on Harry’s hips, and as Harry got closer and closer he started moving his hips back and forth, gently thrusting in Draco’s mouth, which was hot and wet and exactly what Harry had needed, apparently.

“Fuck, Draco-” Harry gasped as he spilled onto Draco’s tongue. Draco looked up at him, their eyes meeting as he swallowed all of Harry down with a cocky grin. Harry blushed at how  _ pretty  _ Draco was, even after he’d just deepthroated a dick.

“Well, I’ll see you around, then,” said Draco, getting back to his feet and crossing the room to leave.

“Wait!” Harry called, hastily redoing his belt and feeling around in his top pockets for the phial. “I got you to come here because I wanted to give you this. For the hangover.”

Draco smiled at Harry, slowly moving back across the room towards him. “That’s very sweet of you, Potter, but I don’t  _ get _ hangovers.”

He grinned, patted Harry on the cheek and then left the room without another word. Harry stood there, stunned at how Draco could have consumed  _ that _ much Firewhisky without it haunting him. Harry returned to his paperwork, his quill moving quickly across the page as his brain worked in overdrive before it wandered back to Draco…

That night, Harry had dinner alone with Chinese takeaway, desperately trying to put Draco out of his mind. But by the time he was going to bed, he gave in and pulled out his phone, texting Draco with a grin on his face.

“Still no hangover?”

“Never a hangover.”

“Not even if you drank 3 bottles of Firewhisky?”

“Nope. Not with 2, anyway. It’s a gift.”

“Something like that.”

“Are we still meeting for coffee?”

“Do you still want to meet for coffee?”

“To be honest, I want to meet and suck your dick everyday but it would get suspicious if I kept going into your office and leaving you dazed.”

“You’re very sure of yourself.”

“And of you.”

“So, coffee?”

“I’ll meet you at 2. Goodnight, Potter.”

“Goodnight.”

Harry switched off his phone and whispered  _ “Nox!” _ so that he was plunged into darkness. He fell asleep grinning into his pillow like a fool. All night, he dreamed about Draco. He dreamed that Draco took him to a bed and breakfast in the countryside and made him shitty coffee and bought him treacle tart and held his hand as they walked in the rain together. He dreamed that Draco would wake him up in the late hours of the morning to tell Harry that he loved him, and then they would kiss and kiss and kiss and Harry was floating and never coming down. It was bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for now, i'm not sure when i'll be posting the next chapter(s) but i'll try overcome this writer's block. until then, i have some other fics to post !


End file.
